Aigis
|-|Aigis= |-|The Answer = |-|Pallas Athena = |-|EX Orgia Mode= Summary Aigis is a 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon constructed by the Kirijo Group as part of their experiments. Created to wield a Persona and do battle against Shadows, she is one of the last of her kind. She fights alongside the members of SEES during the events of Persona 3, becoming especially attached to its field leader. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C '''| At least '''Low 2-C Name: Aigis, "The Heartless Armed Angel" Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Regarded as Female (though technically genderless) Age: 10 (P3), 12 (P4A) Classification: Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Persona user, SEES member, Shadow Operatives. Powers and Abilities: |-|The Journey=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Empowerment (via willpower). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (can nullify debuffs). High Resistance to Physical Piercing Attacks, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. |-|The Answer=All previous abilities, Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (with Life/Spirit Drain), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Distress, Panic, Charm and Rage ailments), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Damage Boost, Rage Power (w/ Raging Tiger), Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Reflection and Absorption of Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), High Resistance to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will and similar passive skills). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Aided in the defeat of Nyx Avatar, comparable to the rest of SEES) | At least Universe level+ (Should be of similar strength to Makoto Yuki), higher 'with EX Orgia Mode 'Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to late-game Makoto Yuki) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Class (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (could take attacks from Nyx's Avatar) | At least Universe level+, higher 'with EX Orgia Mode 'Stamina: Limitless, Orgia Mode and EX Orgia Mode require cooldown. Range: Several meters to hundreds of meters with various firearms, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Built in weaponry including various machine guns, rockets, and Gatling Guns. Intelligence: Expert at battle operations. Above average academics. Though programmed to follow Shuji Ikutsuki's orders, she can disobey them. Weaknesses: She and her Personas are vulnerable to Electric attacks | Depends on Equipped Persona. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Unlike the respective casts of Persona 4 and 5, the cast of Persona 3 can use their Personas in reality. Pallas Athena: The ultimate form of Aigis' persona, Palladion. It represents the chariot arcana, resists strike damage and is weak to electricity damage. * Kill Rush: Deals multiple strikes to a single enemy * Swift Strike: Deals multiple strikes to all enemies * Sukukaja: Increases the target's Hit/Evasion rate * Rakukaja: Increases the target's durability * Fatal End: Deals a powerful slash attack to the enemy * Tarukaja: Increases the target's attack * Dekunda: Removes all stat penalties from the target(s) * Masukukaja: Increases multiple target's Hit/Evasion rate * Heat Wave: Deals a powerful strike that targets all enemies * Marakukaja: Increases multiple target's durability * Diarahan: Fully restores the target's health * Matarukaja: Increases multiple target's attack * Samarecarm: Revives the target, fully restoring their health * Akasha Arts: Deals multiple very powerful strikes to all enemies * God's Hand: Deals a severe strike attack to the target Orgia Mode: Boosts Aigis' combat abilities for a short time, while also removing negative status effects. The improved version known as EX Orgia Mode further boosts Aigis' attack, speed and defense, while also granting regeneration during the time that the mode is active and refills her bullets. However, she might lose control while in this mode. Wild Card: After being given the power of the Wild Card after the death of Makoto Yuki at the end of The Journey, Aigis became capable of using multiple Personas during the events of The Answer. It is unknown if she retains this ability during the events of Persona 4 Arena and onward, or if she lost it after the events of The Answer. Orpheus: 'Makoto's initial persona. He wields a harp as a weapon, and speaks through a speaker set in his stomach. He is weak to electricity and dark-elemental attacks. *'Agi: 'Deals light fire damage to one enemy. *'Agilao: 'Deals moderate fire damage to one enemy. *'Dia: 'Heals light wounds on one ally. *'Assault Dive: 'Deals light strike damage to one foe. *'Tarunda: 'Halves the defense of one foe. *'Swift Strike: 'Deals one to three hits of strike damage to all foes. '''Thanatos: '''The ultimate persona of the death arcana, born from the fusion of all other death arcana personas. In its first appearance, it ripped itself out of Orpheus' body to destroy the Magician shadow before fading. It reflects dark damage, resists slash and strike damage, and is weak to light damage. *'Ghastly Wail: 'Instantly kills all foes who are fearful. *'Tempest Slash: Deals heavy slash damage to one foe. (1-2 hits) *'Megidola:' Deals severe almighty damage to all enemies. *'Mahamaon:' Has a 40% chance to instantly kill all foes. *'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy fire damage to all enemies. *'Brave Blade:' Deals heavy strike damage to all enemies. *'1hswd Master:' Doubles Damage dealt with a one-handed sword. Messiah: Makoto's final persona and the ultimate persona of the Judgement Arcana, born from the fusion of Orpheus and Thanatos. It was used, alongside the Universe arcana, to defeat Nyx's avatar. It reflects light-elemental damage and is weak to dark-elemental damage. *'Megidolaon: '''Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Regenerate 3: Restores 6% HP at the beginning of each turn in battle. *'Invigorate 3: '''Restores 7 SP at the beginning of each turn. *'God’s Hand: 'Deals severe Strike damage to one foe. *'Salvation: 'Fully restores the party’s HP and cures status ailments. *'Absorb Pierce: 'Drains damage from Pierce attacks. *'Enduring Soul: 'Revives the user at full health upon defeat. *'Magic Skill Up: 'Strengthens all magical skills, including Almighty, by 50%. *'Morning Star: '''Deals massive almighty damage to all foes. '''Key: Mid Game (The Journey) End Game (The Journey) | Post-Game (The Answer/P4AU) Gallery P3D_Aigis.png|Aigis in P3D PQ_Aigis.png|Aigis on PQ Aegistrans.png|Aigis in Persona 4 Arena Aigis_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Aigis in BBCTB Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Mascots Category:Tier 4